I Can Tell
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "I can tell that you never cared and probably never loved me, Erin. You got what you wanted and now you want out." TedDiBiasexOC. song oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Erin.

A/N: Hi everyone! A new one shot. This is based off 'I Can Tell' by Adelitas Way. The lyrics are italicized. I **do not **own the song. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p><em>I can tell by the way<br>__When I'm holding you tight  
><em>_Something is wrong  
><em>_No it's never been right  
><em>_I can see by the way  
><em>_That you stare in my eyes  
><em>_Tempted and there's nothing inside_

His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her to him closely. Something wasn't right. Her arms stayed tight at her sides as she kept her eyes away from him. With a small sigh, Ted brought her gaze up to his. The blank stare in her green orbs terrified him. She was hiding something from him and he was tempted to find out what it was.

_What if I told you  
><em>_That I've been thinking  
><em>_I've been dreaming 'bout you  
><em>_And all the things I always thought that we'd do  
><em>_But it was never enough..._

"I missed you." Ted whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

His ears were greeted with silence. When he was home, she was never quiet. Words would coming rushing out of her mouth a mile a minute, barely giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise. A smile reaching up to her eyes usually graced her face. But, now, she was quiet and her lips were turned down into a frown.

"Erin?"

Palms on his stomach, she slightly pushed him away from her. She couldn't bear to be around him. Not after she had come to the haunting realization that she didn't care about him anymore. It just wasn't working out. Finding the words to tell him were proving to be difficult.

_I can't figure out  
><em>_Why you don't love me now  
><em>_So why'd you tear me down  
><em>_I'm faceless in the crowd  
><em>_So tell me is this real  
><em>_'Cause I can't help but feel  
><em>_I'm heading for heart-ache_

Ted watched as she turned her back on him, sending his heart racing. Erin had been acting strange over the last few weeks, but he always refused to acknowledge the reality of what was going on. The fights, the silent treatments and nights alone suddenly made sense to him.

"Enough of this crap, Erin." He finally snapped, following her to the other side of the room. "What's going on?"

The tiny blonde continued to ignore him. Telling him the truth would kill him and that just wasn't something she was up for doing. Leaving him without a word would be the most painless thing for him. Ted put a lot into their relationship, making her feel even worse for how she had been acting over recent weeks.

"Erin, talk to me!" Ted was losing his patience with her.

Her not speaking a word was making him even more nervous. All of his worst fears were coming true right before his very eyes. The idea of everything crashing down around him made him hurt. His heart was already beginning to ache.

_Can I make you feel  
><em>_Like you've never been kissed  
><em>_Like a picture you paint  
><em>_Will I ever be missed  
><em>_Would you stay if I told you my love wouldn't change  
><em>_If your hair turns grey  
><em>_If you gain a little weight_

"We can't do this anymore." Erin finally spoke, her back facing him. "Nothing is just clicking between us anymore."

She knew he was upset. There wasn't any need for her to turn around to realize it. It felt like her back was burning from how hard he was staring at her, just willing Erin to turn around and face him. She knew he would probably be less upset if she could face him. That was the problem, she didn't want to see the hurt that she was causing.

"You don't mean that." Ted was sure his heart was going to give out on him. "We've been together for too long for it to end like this. To end without any real reason. I've done everything I could for you."

"I appreciate it all!" Erin choked out. "Nobody is ever going to compare to you."

"Why end it without a real reason?"

"I love you, Teddy." She sighed, still not facing him. "I'm not _in_ love with you."

He slowly closed and opened his eyes, trying to process what she was saying. No matter how much he rolled the words around in his brain, they still didn't make any sense. Erin wasn't making any sense. All of her actions lately had been coming out of left field. Ted always made sure to make her happy, not hurting her once.

"I love you, Erin." He walked to her, grabbing her shoulders, turning her around. "Every time I see you its like seeing you over for the first time."

The tears escaped from her eyes as Ted pressed his lips to hers. Every ounce of passion he had, she thought, was being put into that kiss. Erin knew he wanted her to feel it, but she couldn't. It meant nothing to her anymore. Maybe, it would have been different if she still cared about him in that way.

"No matter how much you'd change, I would never tire of you." Ted whispered when he broke the kiss. "Nothing could ever make me hate you."

His words made her cry harder. Ted was making it harder for her to breakaway from their relationship. Her whole idea of ending it fast was not working out well.

_What if I told you  
><em>_That I've been thinking  
><em>_I've been dreaming 'bout you  
><em>_And all the things I always thought that we'd do  
><em>_But it was never enough..._

"You're gone too much, Teddy. In the beginning I thought I could handle it all and even forced myself." Erin got out between sobs. "One day it just hit me that I couldn't do it anymore. I was here and you were all the way on the other side of the world. Some others might be able to deal with that kind of relationship, but I can't. Its better this way. Can't you see that?"

"All day long I've been waiting to get home to see you. To hold you, kiss you and just be with you." He said, trying to control himself. "I've been thinking about you nonstop. Even dreaming of the minute I'd get you in my arms. That wasn't only now, but every time I was away from you. Now, you just spring this on me. Expecting me to be so accepting about this. I've done everything for you and it means nothing. It never did."

"That's not true!" Erin exclaimed, trying to grab his hand, only to have him snatch it away from her.

_I can't figure out  
><em>_Why you don't love me now  
><em>_So why'd you tear me down  
><em>_I'm faceless in the crowd  
><em>_So tell me is this real  
><em>_'Cause I can't help but feel  
><em>_I'm heading for heart-ache (Oh...)  
><em>_I'm heading for heart-ache (Oh yeah...)_

Silence fell between them as they each contemplated what was going to happen next. She was trying to get him to understand why it wouldn't work out without going into detail and he was trying to get to the bottom of her thoughts.

"Its very true." He said after a while. "You never cared about us. I don't know what I did that would make you not love me anymore."

"I did care, Teddy." Erin tried to convince him. "Just you not being there when I needed you is what made me not be in love with you anymore. I need a stable relationship and you need someone who is going to be more understanding and caring about your life."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

Sniffling, Erin backed away from him. He was both upset and angry. While, she knew he would never lay a finger on her, she didn't like seeing him hurt. Especially when she was the cause of his anguish.

"The last three months."

"Wow, way to make me feel even more like crap." He replied.

_I'm not giving you up...  
><em>_I'm not giving you up...  
><em>_(I'm heading for heart-ache)_

"I'm sorry."

His blue eyes watched her as she stood before him. The tears in her eyes shined. Her quivering lips made him feel bad. But, they also made him not want to give her up. He loved Erin with all he had and found that not having her around would be hard.

"I can't let you go."

"You're going to have to." Erin shrugged. "It just wouldn't work."

"We can make it work."

_I can't figure out  
><em>_Why you don't love me now (you don't love me now)  
><em>_So why'd you tear me down  
><em>_I'm faceless in the crowd (you don't love me now)  
><em>_So tell me is this real  
><em>_'Cause I can't help but feel  
><em>_I'm heading for heart-ache_

"I thought we could too, sweetie."

He watched as her eyes nervously skipped away from him now. There was much more to her wanting to end things than she was letting on. Erin was hiding something else from him. While, he would never figure it out or understand her thought process, he knew that he would always care for her. At the end of the day, he knew he couldn't make her stay and more importantly, Ted knew it wouldn't be healthy to be in an unhappy relationship. In the end, he would be better off.

"I can tell that you never cared and probably never loved me, Erin. You got what you wanted and now you want out." Ted finally said, the realization that there was someone else finally dawning on him. "Have a good life."

"Ted-"

"Get out!" He shouted interrupting her. "You wanted to leave, then leave!"

Ted stood in place as she walked past him and out his life. Hearing the front door slam, he gently shook his head. He was in for more heartache than he thought possible.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think?


End file.
